Of You and Me
by Hidden Relevance
Summary: A series of Live Action Sailor Moon drabbles center around each of the scouts and my favorite pairings for them!
1. Of Courage and Kareoke

**Sorry for the re-upload, but I decided to put all of these little drabbles together!**

**Note: nothing in the Sailor Moon verse belongs to me- if it did, I'd be much more aquainted with the live action models! lol**

"Motoki-kun

"Motoki-kun?" Makoto called as she stepped through the sliding doors of the karaoke lounge. She was more than a bit worried about him. The decision to sell this place had been hard on him. It wasn't much easier on her, to be honest.  
Knowing that this place would soon belong to someone else, that she and her friends might never gather here again was a truly painful feeling.

Choosing to leave off searching for her boyfriend for the moment, Makoto moved slowly to the door to the senshi's headquarters. She opened it and stood at the landing, surveying the large room. They'd need to pack up soon, she noted. Now, though, it still looked as if the girls had merely stepped out and would return momentarily.

There was a pile of Ami-chan's textbooks stacked neatly on the table. Usagi-chan had left her jacket here again; Makoto would have to remind her to get it next time she showed up. Minako-chan (or perhaps Rei-chan) had left a small makeup compact on the arm of the sofa. Makoto herself was responsible for the box of cookies on the counter.

She descended the stairs and took out a cookie to nibble on. Suddenly, she sad down heavily on the stage steps, cookie forgotten in her hands.

"It's just too much..." She gave in, and dropping the cookie, buried her face in her hands. Everyone was leaving; there was no stopping it. Ami-chan would go off to America; Rei-chan had plans to head into the mountains to continue her training as a miko; Minako-chan had already left on tour. Even Usagi-chan came around less and less, most of her time being taken up with Mamoru. Makoto knew that it was simply life going on, but it was so hard to be brave sometimes.

"Mako-chan?" She looked up to see Motoki-kun hovering uncertainly in the doorway. He now knew of the room's existence, of course. With Metallia and Beryl gone, there hadn't been much reason to keep it a secret. Even so, he'd never actually ventured inside, choosing not to breach the girls' sanctum, as it were. Now, though, with Makoto fighting tears before him, he hurried down the stairs and across the room to gather her into his arms.

To both their surprise, she let him.


	2. Of Wisdom and Burnt Cookies

**Next up is Ami-chan and Nephrite! I totally thought they deserved more screen time together!**

Ami curled up in her favorite spot on the couch in their room at Motoki-kun's karaoke lounge

Ami curled up in her favorite spot on the couch in their room at Motoki-kun's karaoke lounge. Though the senshi still congregated here from time to time, it was becoming rare for all of them to gather at once. Ami had taken to bringing her textbooks here. She planned to study abroad in America within the year, and she felt the extra study time could only help her.

As she mouthed the English words and phrases to herself, she fiddled with a small necklace. The pendant was a simple tear of blue glass, the kind sold at any street stall or drug store. Still, she cherished it.

She'd found it hanging from the doorknob of their room the first time the senshi had returned after the defeat of Metallia. None of the other girls had known where it had come from, and Ami had finally asked Motoki-kun if he knew. She'd been rather taken aback at the sorrow in his face.

"Nephilim-he... it was a gift as thanks for the cookies." She hadn't pressed him beyond that. It was obvious that Motoki-kun knew only that his testy assistant had disappeared for some reason. Nephrite's true identity was not something that Ami felt she had the right to reveal. And besides, it wasn't as if the sure knowledge of his death would ease the older man's pain. Ami sighed. She could only assume the generals were dead: neither Usagi-chan nor Mamoru had wanted to talk about it.

So, she'd simply nodded to Motoki-kun and slipped the necklace over her head. She hadn't taken it off since. Ami paused her recitation again and closed her eyes, clutching the pendant tightly.

Minako seemed to suspect that there might be something more to Ami's desire to leave Japan, but the other senshi hadn't noticed anything. Ami-chan, after all, would do anything, go anywhere to learn. It was just to be expected. Ami never said differently, especially not to herself.


End file.
